Eavesdropping, Misunderstandings and Pregnancy
by reader713
Summary: Thanks to an eavesdropped conversation, Wataru and Yuichi broke up. But...could it have been a misunderstanding? Is their relationship really over? Is there a way that it could be saved?


Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

"Alright Karin, what is this about?" Wataru asked, opening the door to his sister's apartment. He stepped inside, nodding politely at the blond woman who greeted him "hello Sasaki-san."

His sister hit the back of his head "Wataru" she chided "I'm sure you've known her long enough to call her by her first name and use chan."

"Sorry, hello Sasaki-chan."

Karin rolled her eyes; slapping her forehead with her hand "geez!" she complained "why are you so polite now?"

"What do you want?" he asked, ignoring her complaint; it was an old argument.

"Oh, about that" she smiled almost sheepishly "we wanted to ask you a favor" she admitted.

"What favor?"

Kazuki Yuichi was headed home when he caught sight of his long-time lover Wataru Fuji walking alongside a woman he hadn't seen before.

He decided to approach them, figuring that he could walk Wataru home, or treat him to dinner.

"But, a baby?" the woman asked almost nervously "won't your lover mind that you got some woman pregnant?"

"No, he'll understand" Wataru shrugged "and besides, it's my decision and it's just a one-time thing."

She smiled slightly "won't your parents be surprised? They thought you were gay."

Wataru rolled his eyes "this has nothing to do with my sexuality" he grumbled.

"So you're just going to tell everyone that you got some woman pregnant?" she asked, lips twitching.

"You're as bad as Karin" he grumbled "I'll tell him tonight."

Yuichi had heard enough.

Yuichi didn't give Wataru a moment.

"Leave"

Wataru blinked at him "what?" he asked.

"I've grown…tired…of our relationship" Yuichi said calmly "this was a mistake."

Wataru stared at him silently, before nodding silently "alright, take care" he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

This time, Wataru knocked heavily on the door. The door swung open after two minutes.

"Wataru?" Karin asked, frowned at him "nii-san; is something wrong?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"What? They broke up?" Rika asked, gaping "how?"

"That…jerk, said that he got tired of their relationship" Karin growled darkly.

"Oh, that's awful!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just…thought that they'd always be together" Karin said weakly "you know, like I'd hope mom and dad would be."

"Karin, none of that was your fault."

"I know, luckily Wataru is proud of me" she paused "I'm glad he agreed."

"I am too."

There was a moment of silence before Karin continued.

"Now, on to other business" Karin announced in mock-cheer.

"Wow, you're pregnant Rika-san?"

Yuichi came to a halt, frowning at the group of co-workers. One of them looked slightly familiar.

"How far along?" another asked "can you feel the baby yet?"

"Only a month and a half."

"Your boyfriend must be happy, huh?" a third asked "are you two getting married soon?"

"Actually" she smiled sheepishly "the father was a sperm donor."

"Don't you have a girlfriend Rika-san?" the first asked, now frowning in a confused manner.

"Yes, the sperm donor was her twin brother. It's the closest we could get to the baby being ours."

"Won't your girlfriend's sister-in-law mind?"

"No" 'Rika-san' laughed somewhat sadly "he was going to ask his boyfriend, but…they broke up. We've already approached my brother; he wants to talk it over with his wife."

"Ugh, so not likely?"

"I don't know, she is quite nice, and really likes-…"

"But wait" the third woman said, frowning "I thought you were getting married, isn't that an engagement ring?"

"Oh no, we're planning on changing our last names" she laughed "we're going to combine them."

"Invite us to the party, so your future brother-in-law is single?"

"Yes, we've had to edit our baby name list."

"That's a shame, he's really good-looking. Is he going to take an interest in the baby?"

"Well, since the baby will be his nephew or niece, of course" she said, smiling "we wanted to ask his boyfriend, but…"

"They broke up, weren't they together for years?"

"Yes"

"That's a shame; can we throw you a baby shower?"

"Sure" she laughed "but you'll have to give gender-neutral gifts, we want to be surprised."

"Ugh, and you'll have to be filling out a gazillion amount of paperwork for that name-change, what is it going to be anyway?"

"Oh, Rika Sasaki-Fuji, my girlfriend's name is Karin Fuji" she smiled gently "I'm very lucky."

Yuichi felt his world turn.

"One moment" a voice called seconds before the door swung open "n-…hello Kazuki-san, how can I help you?"

"Karin-san" Yuichi greeted, nodding at her "who did Wataru get pregnant?"

She frowned "I thought Wataru didn't get to tell you" she said before sighing and shrugging "I have a girlfriend" she said "we wanted to have a baby so I asked nii-san to be the sperm donor. He said he wanted to talk it over with you first but that it was a tentative yes. He really first just wanted to tell you before everything but you two broke up before."

Yuichi staggered, feeling everything crash down on him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, obviously worried.

"I-…" he swallowed "I had…I heard something and obviously misunderstood."

She gazed at him with eyes that held diminishing fury "oh" she said calmly "I see" she paused for a moment before continuing "nii-san is still single" she said calmly.

Yuichi didn't go to work the next three days. Luckily, he had enough vacation time.

After he and Wataru talked things over, they agreed to always talk to each other before jumping to conclusion.

During the evening of the third day, Yuichi was introduced to Sasaki Rika, Karin's four-year girlfriend and the mother of Wataru's (first) child. Before the meeting, Wataru apologized for agreeing, but Yuichi knew that he didn't have grounds for being angry; he and Wataru hadn't been together when she had been artificially inseminated.

A week later, he accompanied the siblings and girlfriend to the doctor's appointment.

When the baby was born, she was named Yui.


End file.
